Tears Of Midnight
by SkYlarK8SNoW
Summary: Slightly AU-ish. An apple-head girl, one stone cold ice, a kitty introvert, and a blazing hot maiden. Mix it with a little melody, harmony and a certain professor's coffee equals...a little humor with a tinge of musical pleasure.
1. Chapter 1: Summer, I Kindly Scatter

Chappie 1: Summer, I Kindly Scatter.

* * *

**"_When life gives you lemons, ask for cookies." _– Author**

* * *

"_The witch gave her a poisoned apple. Once she took a bite, she fell to her death. Her faithful dwarfs mourned at the sight of her untimely departure. They couldn't bear to bury her so they built a glass coffin, for they thought it was the only way for them to continue to herald her beauty." She looked up from the storybook to see her child's face._

"_Can't they just take a picture of her, Mama?" The adult gave her a smile and ruffled her daughter's apple shaded hair._

"_I'm afraid they don't have that in their time Red." She answered warmly. The child pouted, that made her ask about the cutely sight._

"_That's why I prefer to eat sweets than fruits. Speaking of sweets, can you make me some cookies now Mama? I'm starving." Putting on her best set of puppy eyes, the adult laughed and pulled the front of the little girl's obviously huge hood._

"_Ha-ha. Sure." They stood up and went to the kitchen. A breeze entered the now empty living room, minutes after the two left. It managed to flip the pages of the abandoned book to its last page. It says._

* * *

"_**And they lived happily ever after."**_

* * *

"_**Between miracle and luck, something red will break from its lock."**_

"_Eh? Something red, what are the things that are red?" The blonde slumped at the table, baffled._

"_Don't take it that hard Yang. These things are supposed to be confusing. Some of them are really not __**that**__ true." Her father says, trying to cheer the 6 years old girl up._

"_I guess so but most of the fortunes I get from this things happen Dad." She whined. Her Dad complied and soon enough, they left the restaurant. It was Chinese New Year, something that wasn't that celebrated in Vale. Coming from a family with cultured roots, Yang was, as you say, used to the traditions their family have. They usually celebrate together though this year her mother, a policewoman was called to service._

'_And I was so looking forward to celebrating it this year.' She thought, grumbling a few incoherent words. After a 5 minute walk, the two arrived at their doorstep. They entered and saw the motherly figure of her mother, though she was not alone._

_She was with a small figure, Yang could say as much, and was dressed in thick clothing. There __**was **__a thing that caught her eye._

* * *

'_**Something red did.'**_

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Ooof." I lazily opened my eyes and saw a blur of gold. I looked at the clock at my side table.

'6:14. Damnit, she better have a good explanation about this.'

The blonde figure squatted down, a little to close the height from her little sister's fallen body.

"GOOOOD MOOOORNNIIING SIIIIIIIS!" she greeted yelled at my face. I groaned. She's not usually this happy on mornings, the heck she isn't a morning person at all. I sat up and yawned.

"Morning, Yang. Why are you up and jumpy at this ungodly hour?" Honestly, I'm the morning person between the two of us but not this early. She grinned childishly.

"It's the last day of summer, kiddo! I want to enjoy it to the fullest before we go away for Beacon Academy!" Right, this is the last day of summer. Another groan escaped my lips. As much as I want to go out and have fun, my body is just too tired to do anything today, considering last night.

"Then go. I'll just sleep in the day." I replied, climbing back to my bed. She looked at me, unbelieving.

"No kidding? You're just gonna let this day fly by?" I answered with a nod. She quickly ran to me' grabbing me by the collar, then shook me gently.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet sister Ruby?!" Playfully shook her off, I felt a smile plaster itself in my face. She let go of her hold and lied down beside me.

"I'm still not going, Yang."

"I know." She says with a disappointed tone.

"Awww, my big sissy is dissapointy, aye?" Pinching her cheeks lightly, she scoffs and stood up.

"Well, a little but since you don't want to I guess I'll just go now. Daylight's burning." Dusting herself, she waved a goodbye and left the room. It was delighting, the sight of my blonde sister's face, grinning madly. 'Nothing really seemed to have changed.'

Lounging for a few more minutes, I sat up and went to the bathroom to change to my usual attire: a plain black shirt and ripped mid-thigh jeans. Grabbing my crimson cloak from the bed, I swiftly headed to our kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Ruby. Up already?" Dad asked from the table while reading his newspaper, his yellow locks hid his eyes as he look up. Reaching out for a toast, I sat. Mom appeared a few seconds after.

"Yang happened. Couldn't go back to sleep if I wanted to." Sipping from my mug, I noticed today's headlines. Last minute shopping, Fauna rebellion, Dust controversies and stuffs, there's nothing interesting or eye catching today. Both of them chuckled.

"Well knowing your sister, she's not the, ummm, type of person to let go of opportunities." Mom stated. She's right.

"That…..is fairly accurate, dear." Glancing on his watch, Dad stood up and folded his newspaper.

"We got to go or I'm gonna be late for my flight. I hope you'll have fun at your school tomorrow, honey." Mustering the smallest smile I could at the moment, I managed to…umm…side. Dad left as possible. He must've been really in a hurry.

I saw Mom staring at me. I mouthed a "what?" to her.

"Nervous about Beacon, huh?"

"Ummm….meep."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

_**Tuning on the one and only Crescent Rose, the cloaked girl in red let out a reminiscing riff. The melody of roses flew in the wind, with the memories of summer kept at heart.**_

* * *

_****_**Meep...Read and Review? Please!- L & D (With Snickers on Top!- L)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dead & Seek

_**L: Here's to Chapter 2! Hope you like it! **_

_**D: Forgive L's poor poetry at the end.**_

_**L: Douche...hmph! *slams the door***_

_**D: Enjoy, comments are happily accepted, flames are burned with the titans. On with the story.**_

* * *

Chappie 2: Dead and Seek

* * *

"_Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation..."- "_Black" Trailer

* * *

"_**Can't we just talk about it?"**_

_The atmosphere was sickening; gruesome you could say as the scent of coppery blood soil our senses. We stood there frozen on the spot. It was also dreadfully quiet with the sounds of our breathing the only thing that could be heard. _

_**It was deafening.**_

_His clothes are tattered and bloodied equally. Moments after, his breathing became ragged. He never left eye contact though, his and mine alone drowning in misery, even pity for each other. I wasn't far from his state but his was more acute than mine. My clothing was already ripped, showing off some skin but not that revealing. My hands were empty as my weapon lay abandoned on the cold ground. Time swam with us watching it go._

_**It was agonizing.**_

_Breaking the ice, he tried limping towards me. A foul crunch echoed as he slowly closed our distance. I didn't notice myself that I have already taken a step back. He halted his movement, taking accord on what I have done. His face painted an unrecognizable look foreign to his face. It was the look of a man who spent a lifetime of pain, fear, and regret. He struck his weapon down on the barren earth, falling to his knees as he did so. For the first time in my life, I saw him cry, rather it was the first time I have seen a man do so. Blood and salty tears fall down from his handsome features, his orbs downcast. Thunder boomed above. He opened his mouth and looked up to me. Forcing a crooked smile on his face, he collapsed to the ground after saying what could be his last. Shocked etched itself in my mind, scarring his gesture to the darkest corners of my mind. I cursed myself for being unable to move from where I stood. Thunder roared for its seconds. I felt something warm stain my face. It was salty. It must have been the rain. But then again, looking up I saw._

_**It wasn't raining at all.**_

* * *

"So why didn't you?" Albeit having a joking tone, his words struck like daggers. Clenching the glass, it took every amount of self-control I had in every fiber of my being to not break it, or do anything to the man that said it. Composing myself with deep breaths, I calmly placed the glass down. From the corner of my amber eyes, I could see his features in the state of being absentminded. His mind was probably wondering of with the upbeat flow of the melody. Lights, flashing different colors, sparkled and the crowd as rowdy as a bull seeing red. Finally feeling a small throb in my head, I was starting to regret my decision of coming to a nightclub in the first place, and drinking way pass my limit. Adding to that is talking to a drunken person for advice. I admit that this was not smart thinking of me on my part. Then again, it did humor me for quite a while.

Taking another sip, I replied. "Easy to say, but very damn hard to do." Before rubbing my temples. He averted his almost half-lidded eyes at me and opened them. For someone who chugged down five and a half bottles of beer, he managed to pull off a sober look.

"Nothing in this god forsaken world is easy, lassie. I reckon you already know that you should know it by now." He stated, resting his head on the counter, his gray blonde locks covering his aging and burdened features.

"You have no idea." I muttered, finishing my drink in one whole gulp. The bartender approached us, as always, asking if we wanted another drink. He ordered one last bottle smugly yet practically yelling as he says while I decline. The noise increased a few more decibel. My head way starting to spin me dizzy.

"I believe I do, kid. Trust the raven." He says, flexing his arm, showing the midnight freedom. Inwardly flinching, he still held a playful grin. He mouthed a few words before standing up, lazily and poorly supporting his form. "I also believe I have to go, you as well. It is a great pleasure chatting with you, Ms.…" I scoffed. 'This mischievous old bastard…'

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." I answered, trying to devoid my voice of any emotions as I spoke. He gave me a look that screams "I thought so", though he did the idiotic smile.

Retrieving his wallet, he grabbed a few bills, not even paying the slightest attention on how much and slammed it on the counter. "Keep the changes, you lowlife mutts!" grinning wolfish, he walked or more accurately, stumbled his way to the exit. His laugh was barely echoing in the dark shaded room.

"Believe huh?" I muttered, chuckling as if I had just heard a joke. **'They're just lies. It's in the word itself.'**

'_**Hmph, that poor old man.'**_

* * *

_I was quite the rebel back then._ _They always wanted me to become what they envisioned. I was hardheaded so I did the opposite…_

_I became me._

* * *

Feeling a familiar vibration from my pocket, I decked out my phone and answered.

"_You're still not going back?" _Timidly and shyly did the voice questioned.

"Yeah, give me a decade-scratch that give me centuries to even consider the slightest possibilities of me going back." She squeaked, surprised at my choice of wordings. The alcohol was taking effect already at my thinking process.

"You know the master. The master **will** turn this world upside down **just** to blow your head off." Although a little shaken and panicked, her statements are at the bull's-eye.

"Hey, chill. Don't get your rabbit ears in a twist." Giggling as I say so. 'Yup, it **is** definitely the alcohol.'

"Blake, are you…drunk?" her voice hinting concern, a lot of it.

"Yeah, yeah….I needed to think about…things thoroughly." I confessed.

"**Things like you and-"**

"**Exactly."** I swiftly ended her before she could finish her thought. She quickly muttered her apology. Sighing from the other line, she says.

"**At least tell me what are you planning to do Blake?"**

Thinking about it, I ended the call. Groaning, I stood from my seat and paid for my drinks. I trudge through the dancing crowd to the exit.

'**Turn the world upside down huh?'**

"**Oof." **I turned around and saw a blonde person, a girl, rubbing her back."I know you're drunk and all but at least look where you're going." I must have bumped into her but at the moment I really don't care at all. Pushing the metal doors, I go into the dark of the night.

'**I wonder if they're still awake. It'll be much easier if they are.'**

* * *

**Flying gracefully in the darkness of night**

**The moonlight gracing ambers at sight**

**Beware persona, symbol of fright**

**For here comes dawn, rearing a fight.**

* * *

**Bwahahaha! Read & Review! [^3^]/ ~L&D**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Coffees and Apples

**A/N: New chapter, sorry for this being late, and by late I mean on my basis. There was a contest I had to won (which I did) and exams that begs to be answered. L&D are also out on their...retreat. They needed to...rekindle their relationship. Anyway, reviews are accepted, flames not so much, suggestions are also open. Grammatical errors if you see one by any chance, please point it out to me. English isn't exactly my first language.**

**By the way, I'm deciding which pairs are going to be in this story. My co-writers and personas seemed to have chosen theirs but I'd like to hear more from you guys. You can write it in your reviews or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot. RWBY and Mirror Mirror belongs to Monty Oum (God, he's amazing!) and RoosterTeeth. Otsukimi Recital belongs to Jin while the lyrics from Jubyphonic. (If you wanted to hear the song go to her Youtube channel and play it. Here's a link: watch?v=gumQsN28UgU). **

**Choo Choo! A little White Rose is coming. ^_^ ~ Yuki **

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Coffees and Apples

* * *

"White is cold and always yearning…" –"White" Trailer

* * *

"You called, Professor?"

Putting my delectably and quite heavenly pleasure down, I put up an unreadable look. My assistant, no, more of a…accomplice had taken the liberty of coming in, closing the aged oak door so to speak. Her blonde locks, like always, are pulled up to a messy bun and stands out beautifully in this dim and grayed room. Her emerald orbs were darting all over the room, finally settling down to the paperwork on my desk.

"Is there something wrong?" sitting down, she prepared her own cup of tea from the tea set at the side of my table. She always has favored tea and not my cup of caffeine. She held her typical strict look, a thing very familiar to me as my name. My fingers were playing with each other as I waited for her to finish.

"Ah, yes. You see, you still call me professor when the fact is you could call me Ozpin." Rolling her eyes, she took a sip. Mirroring her action, I gulped down the mug.

"Something else, Professor?" she asks, finishing her own. From the drawer on the side, I handed her a folder, neatly stacked and compiled with each other I may say. Her eyes question me for permission to read it. Giving her an affirmative, she began to read the stack. Scanning through the text thoroughly, Glynda or more like her gaze gives off another story. Placing my arms on the desk, I waited for her to finish, again. I'm not really that of the patient type but if it were to succeed, it'll require it. I watched her sigh and returned the folders where they previously placed. Pondering for a moment, she fixated her glasses before asking. "Why?"

"What do you think?" I simply answered. Standing up, I went to the light switch to lighten the room, obviously. It was getting more dark outside, must be a storm coming. Fluently grabbing a book from one of my bookshelves, I placed it on the table. Sitting in the chair across her rather than my usual seat, I made myself comfortable seeing her baffled.

"I don't think it's a great idea to keep the descendants of the first Arc and Gaea together in one room." She states firmly. "Assessing to that matter, with Ballad adding up,that is tremendously and without a single doubt, horrifying. I feel an early condolence coming to the child of Genbu, being added there." She rubs her temples. I couldn't stifle a laugh as I heard her assessment. It is quite hilarious when a person guesses something so accurate, well for me it is.

She gave me an unbelieving look. Well, who wouldn't, I had just laughed like an insane person would do. Ignoring her stare, I looked upon the book, its pages torn but still readable. It showed four personas, medieval looking and appears to be at each other's throats the moment the photo was taken.

"You're not planning to..."

"Oh, yes I am Glynda, yes I am." Smirking, I closed the book. It puffed out a few dust, taken in the fact it was what a century old. I watch her stare at me again as I grabbed a certain folder from my desk, the one I was reading earlier before Glynda came in. I opened it and a certain symbol came to my view again. I handed it to her again. Trembling a bit, she took it and read.

"Oh you have to be kidding." She sighed, incapable to keep her emotions intact.

"I'm afraid that this one is not one of my jokes."

"This, all of this, is a mistake Professor. Why?" she asks, bolting up.

Standing up as well, I say. "Glynda, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman or child in this planet, and right now…I will not consider all of this as a mistake."

"I hope you're right, but really Professor, why?"

"A proposition I'd like to offer, Glynda."

'A proposition indeed.' I smiled as I continued.

* * *

"Aw, you're leaving too, Big Sis Ruby!" Contrary to what I said earlier to Yang, I did went out, well it's because Mom went on an 30 minute rant on reasons why I shouldn't get nervous and stuff. To a 16-year-old, primarily speaking, it was suffocating and a bit embarrassing. So I went out and headed to the park. I also grabbed my sweetheart of a guitar, Crescent Rose. Currently speaking, here I am with Abe, a close child friend of mine, and when I say child, he is. He's only 10. I'm more comfortable with children than kids of my age. Yang says that I'm too shy and I coming to Beacon will break what she dubbed as the "Shyness Shell".

"Yeah…" I sighed as I fumble with my feet.

"Where are you going anyway?" he pouts. Damn it, don't look at me like that Abe.

"Beacon Academy, it's a big school Abe. Someday you'll get to go there too." I ruffle his brown locks as I say. He looks at me hopefully.

"Do you really think so Ruby?" I nodded. He keeps his cheerful face.

"Even though, I'm a Faunus?" He whispered. It stopped me. 'That's right, he's a Faunus.'

Faunus are people who, how do I say this, appears to have animal traits. Humans and Faunus are supposed to live harmoniously with each other, well I did grow up having some Faunus as friends, but other people discriminates them. It's angering to see them do that to people who are just different from others.

I grabbed his hands and spun him to my side, my gaze straight to his. "I'm sure of it!"

He looked surprised for a moment then his eyes glowed again. "Right! Kain and I will definitely go there again someday!"

His bright face made me smile. Grabbing Crescent Rose from her bag, I strummed a few chords and started.

_"That's it! I'm done failing every time."  
And holding back the tears you won't cry  
"Hey but don't give up!" and empty words like that would  
Never be enough to_

_"Try and look ahead, tomorrow is brighter, I know!_  
_So smile in the daze and let go!"_  
_Pulling you away_  
_Though I may be pulled a bit too hard_

_Matching the sky, blue you below_  
_And now I'm kinda scared maybe you'll freeze that way_  
_Your teary eyes blew me away_  
_"I'm always shaking deep inside...I really can't, I've tried!"_

_Because it's you, I just know you'll make it through_  
_Look ahead, do all you can do_  
_If you've gone and you've given your all_  
_Just know you're not alone, I'll be here for you_

_Throw away your "rather than stay..."_  
_It won't do a thing for you and "Hey"_  
_"Maybe I might tag along!"_  
_Let's go and turn the page to break the lonely days_

From the corner of my eyes, I see people staring at us already but then I see his delighted face. Ignoring the stares, I continued.

_"It's been so long; don't know what's going on…"  
Again the tears you're trying to hold back  
Sighing all the time and as you close your eyes  
Then oh my god, this is bad!_

_"Well why not try even harder this time?_  
_Soon all of this will go far away!"_  
_Leading through the streets_  
_Though I know I pulled you really hard_

_An orange sky, blue you below_  
_The rays are giving way_  
_But soon will go to sleep_  
_You look away and down to your feet_

_I see the quiet billowing tears...falling to just fade away_

_Because it's mocking us, this painful small world_  
_Stabbing holes with fangs, you crumble_  
_"I just wanted to be by your side!"_  
_It's like something in your heart curled up and it died_

_Even if you never hear these_  
_Words and batted them all away, just know_  
_that you can always rely_  
_"I want to help you through! Oh please I beg of you!"_

'_**That's funny, that last sentence seemed eerily familiar to me. Maybe it's because I did right this a few weeks ago…or maybe it's been written way far back. A memory lost in the depths of my mind.'**_

_"Cause it's you, I just know you'll get through"  
Shout them out, the words you want to  
"Sayings things like 'It's over, I can't'  
Are silly! If you want, you will meet again!"_

_Breathe a gulp of air and take it in_  
_to face the moon so far away_  
_Shaking but standing your ground_  
_"I guess it's worth a shot!"_  
_And then I stopped_  
_"He might be not as uncool as I thought"_

Finishing the song, I heard a wave of applaud. The crowd size doubled from earlier. 'I didn't even notice.'

The crowd soon surrounded me, a bit too close for my comfort. Damn, my claustrophobia. Everything moved and went by like a blur, shades of black and gray. Then there was a shade of pure, a flash of pure white.

'_**White, white, white….why?'**_

"People! Please return to your lives. You're crowding too much!" I heard Abe shout. The flash turned away.

"_**No, don't go…"**_

Blackness arrived as the light left.

"Ugh….w-what?" Stirring awake, I slowly sat up. Orange and purple sunrays greeted me. I was laying down the same bench I was earlier. I saw Abe sitting at the side, or more of like sleeping at the side. I nudged him. "Hey….Abe, wake up."

"Hmmm….Kuuro-nee…five more minutes." A smile crept on my face. I nudge him again. He stirred up and looked at me. He quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Ruby!" I scratched the back of my head. "The one and only Ruby Rose, for all I know. What's up?"

He lightly punched my arm.

"Okay…sorry, I was kidding. You know I'm claustrophobic." Rubbing my arm, he hands me Crescent Rose's bag.

"I know, but it **was **your fault in the first place." He pouted, sitting next to me.

"Well, sorry for cheering you up earlier." I retorted but I did have a grin to go with it.

"I'm gonna miss you and Crescent Rose." He mumbles, looking down to his feet. "Not everyone is as accepting to Faunas as you."

"Hey…" I called out. From his feet, he locks his gaze with mine. "I'll write to you every week." I managed to earn a smile from him.

"Thanks. I'll really miss…" he pauses for a moment. "Tuning and taking care of C. Rose, she does have a wicked appearance."

"Well that's because I designed her myself." Chuckling, he got up and dusted his attire.

"I got to go; Sis won't like it if I'm out pass her curfew. Damn her 5:45 rule." He waves goodbye and ran off.

Standing up also, I went to the opposite direction. I've always liked my leisure walks by the park's lake; its soothing aura does have a way with me and it's silent, the quietest sound echoes far and between. Walking near the water, the clear liquid reflected the sunset gorgeously. Back then when I was younger, I've wanted to draw the sunset but I'm not as talented with the pencil as with my guitar. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the calming air. 'Stop the second-hand, let me stay.'

_Mirror, tell me something.  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

I shot my eyes open at the sound. The melodies of a skillfully played piece resounded clearly, accompanied by a voice sounding quite heavenly. I looked around, hoping to find its source.

_Mirror, tell me something.  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of, what's inside of me.  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

'The lone piano by the lake, that's where!' I quickly ran by the edge of the water, keeping a view of my destination, a roofed more of a port extending to the lake with a single aged black piano at the end. As my distance closes, I could see a figure seated at it. I stopped a few meters, close enough to see who it was. It was a girl, probably about or older than my age. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. It's weird; I've never seen someone with such a pure shade of white for her hair. She also looks a little pale though, and her eyes; It was a light hued blue.

_Mirror…mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world.  
Why won't you let me hide from me?_

She continued to sing. Confusing, her emotions are heard in every time she sings the line but it felt devoid of any. I then noticed something that felt alien to her features. She has a scar across her left eye. Her fingers, her voice, it was all perfect.

_Mirror…mirror tell me something.  
Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all._

'_**Then why does she think that she's less than that.' **_She stood up and slowly walked away, leaving me stupidly thinking to myself. Gaining my sense back, I did something once for a change. If I were to break out of my shell, why not start with her?

"Hey!" I called out to her. She froze at her spot. Turning back, our sights overlapped with one another. Her baby blue eyes seemed to be surprised. I lost my sense again at her sight. After a few moments, I gained it back only to see her sprinting away. "Hey!"

'Damn, she's fast.' I would've run after her but not with an extra passenger. Sighing, I went to the piano. It was deserted pretty quickly. Sitting down, I noticed an abandoned apple at the edge of it. Grabbing it from where it was, it made some painful but not unwanted memories to resurface. Gripping it tightly, I stood up, darkness were soon taking over the orange horizon. I turned to where she ran off to. Forming a small grin, I walked home.

"_**Mirror, tell me something…"**_

"_**Tell me what her name is…"**_


End file.
